Dehydrogenases, particularly members of the retinol dehydrogenase subfamilies, are a major target for drug action and development. Accordingly, it is valuable to the field of pharmaceutical development to identify and characterize previously unknown members of these subfamily of dehydrogenases. The present invention advances the state of the art by providing a previously unidentified human dehydrogenases that have homology to members of the retinol dehydrogenase subfamilies.